The Third Woman
by arvisha
Summary: Dia adalah wanita ketiga dalam hidup Tyrion, Ratu ketiga yang dikenalnya, namun sebenarnya dialah yang pertama dan satu-satunya...


**The Third Woman**

_**Disclaimer**_**:**

Tyrion Lannister, Sansa Stark, Daenerys Targaryen, Cersei Lannister, dan karakter-karakter lainnya adalah ciptaan G. R. R. Martin yang berasal dari novel seri berjudul A Song of Ice and Fire dan diangkat pada serial Game of Thrones. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter-karakter tersebut.

Tyrion Lannister mungkin memang seorang pria yang sering dianggap tidak akan dipedulikan oleh para wanita, mengingat karena fisiknya yang tidak sama seperti kebanyakan orang. Ya, dia sudah memaklumi bagaimana pikiran orang-orang terhadap tubuhnya yang kerdil. Dia pernah merasa sangat rendah diri terhadap hal tersebut, dia sudah sering mendapatkan hinaan dan ejekan mengenai hal ini. Sekarang dia sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi.

Dia sudah pernah mencintai dan dicintai wanita, bukan hanya seseorang, lebih dari seorang. Dia sudah pernah dua kali menikah. Sudah cukup banyak pengalamannya dengan wanita.

Tyrion bahkan harus menghadapi tiga wanita terkuat di Westeros. Wanita pertama adalah Cersei Lannister, sang ratu yang bertahta di _Iron Throne_. Ratu yang sangat sadis terhadap mush-musuhnya, dan tega terhadap rakyatnya. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk tetap mempertahankan kekuasaannya. Ratu yang sangat cantik (walau usianya mulai menua), cerdas, dan licik. Akan tetapi, Tyrion memahami kelemahannya, Tyrion sudah berhasil berkali-kali menghadapinya, walaupun dia sering terancam kehilangan nyawanya sendiri akibat kebencian sang ratu kepadanya. Ratu yang sebetulnya adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri. Sejak kecil, sang kakak sangat benci kepadanya. Karena menurut Cersei, Tyrion adalah penyebab kematian ibunya. Ibu mereka wafat ketika melahirkan Tyrion. Tyrion juga bukanlah adik yang bisa dibanggakan dengan kondisi fisiknya yang seperti _dwarf_. Kebencian Cersei semakin menumpuk, karena Tyrion membunuh ayah mereka, Cersei juga merasa bahwa Tyrion bertanggung jawab atas kematian kedua anaknya. Tyrion selalu menentang hal-hal yang ingin dilakukan Cersei. Terakhir, Tyrion berkhianat meninggalkan keluarga mereka, lebih memilih kepada ratu , lain yang merupakan musuh Cersei.

Ratu lain itu adalah Daenerys Targaryen, wanita kedua yang harus dihadapi Tyrion. Ketika melarikan diri dari keluarganya, Tyrion hanya bisa mencari perlindungan pada musuh kakaknya. Sebagai seorang Lannister, tentunya Tyrion tidak begitu saja langsung diterima oleh Daenerys, The Mother of Dragons. Daenerys awalnya sangat mencurigaoi Tyrion, namun Tyrion berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaannya, dan menjadi The Hand of The Queen, penasihat utama sang ratu. Kecerdasan Tyrion berhasil membuat Daenerys semakin berkuasa. Daenerys pun semakin mempercayai dan mengandalkannya.

Wanita ketiga yang harus dihadapi Tyrion sangat berbeda dari Cersei dan Daenerys. Wanita ini bukan hanya wanita kuat yang hadir dalam hidup Tyrion, tapi wanita ketiga yang mengisi hati Tyrion. Walaupun dengan kondisi fisik yang cenderung tidak disukai wanita, Tyrion pernah dicintai, lebih dari sekali. Wanita pertama yang mengisi hatinya adalah Tysa, seorang pelacur. Tysa memang seorang pelacur, tapi mereka saling mencintai sampai akhirnya Tyrion menikahinya. Sayangnya, kisah cinta mereka tidak berlangsung lama, keluarga Tyrion tidak menyetujui jika ia menikah dengan pelacur, Tysa pun dibunuh. Wanita kedua yang mengisi hati Tyrion juga seorang pelacur, Shae. Tyrion sudah bertekad untuk kabur bersama wanita ini jika ada kesempatan. Namun, kesempatan itu tidak pernah datang.

Wanita ketiga ini datang dalam hidupnya, tanpa ia inginka, tanpa ia sadari. Seorang gadis bangsawan yang terlihat lemah dan naif. Seorang gadis yang ditunangkan dengan keponakannya, sang raja, Joeffrey Baratheon. Wanita malang yang harus mendapatkan banyak siksaan dan pelecehan dari Joeffrey. Seorang gadis muda yang dipaksa menyaksikan kematian ayahnya, yang dihukum pancung Joeffrey. Berulang kali dia menyelamatkan gadis muda ini, tidak ada perasaan apapun kecuali kasihan dan gadis ini pantas untuk ia lindungi.

Termasuk ketika ia dipaksa menikahi gadis ini, ia lakukan untuk melindunginya, melepaskannya dari siksaan Joeffrey. Sansa Stark, masih sangat muda ketika menikah dengannya, baru berusia 14 tahun. Pengantinnya yang sangat cantik, yang menurut, karena itulah satu-satunya cara untuk bertahan hidup. Menikah dengan _the imp_. Pernikahan mereka merupakan lelucon bagi banyak orang. Sansa Stark, gadis bangsawan yang sangat cantik, namun dianggap putri pengkhianat, menikah dengan _the demon monkey_.

Siksaan untuk Sansa tidak berhenti dengan menikah dengan Tyrion, Tyrion dipaksa ayahnya untuk menggauli Sansa sesegera mungkin, untuk mendapatkan keturunan Lannister dari Stark, sehingga Winterfell pun bisa dikuasai keluarga Lannister. Tyrion tidak tega melakukan itu kepada Sansa. Sansa begitu manis, perlahan empati di hati Tyrion berubah menjadi rasa cinta.

Cinta yang sebetulnya bisa saja tumbuh di hati Sansa, kalau saja peristiwa itu tidak terjadi. Peristiwa yang memisahkan mereka bertahun-tahun, tetapi membebaskan Sansa dari siksaan Joeffrey selama-lamanya. Peristiwa kematian Joeffrey. Sejak saat itu, Tyrion yang berhasil selamat dan kabur dari ibukota kerajaan, tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Sansa. Sejak saat itu, bagaimanapun keadaannya, dia tetap mengkhawatirkan kondisi Sansa, mendoakan keselamatannya, dan merindukannya. Sansa sering hadir pada mimpi-mimpinya.

Wanita ketiga yang mengisi hatinya kini juga menjadi wanita ketiga terkuat yang harus ia hadapi. Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak berjumpa, kini ia kembali menatap matanya. Sansa Stark sudah menjadi wanita dewasa, sangat cantik, anggun, tangguh, berwibawa, dan sangat cerdas. Beberapa peristiwa sejak kedatangannya ke The North, menjadikannya semakin mencintai Lady of Winterfell itu. Ada banyak momen ketika mereka berdua yang mengindikasikan bahwa Sansa juga mencintainya. Namun dari semua wanita yang pernah ia hadapi, dari semua wanita yang pernah ia cintai, Sansa Stark adalah wanita yang paling susah ia taklukan.

Beberapa kali ia berusaha mendekatinya kembali, mengubah pandangannya, namun tidak berhasil. Akan tetapi, ia yakin bahwa dengan sikapnya itu, sebetulnya Sansa memendam perasaan kepadanya. Sansa sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda itu, ia mengetahuinya, memahaminya. Pujian Sansa, kritikan darinya, kekhawatirannya, kepercayaannya, pandangan matanya, semua isyarat itu sangat dipahami Tyrion.

Tyrion sudah berkali-kali menghadapi berbagai perilaku Cersei dan Daenerys, yang sering membahayakan nyawanya. Sejauh ini dia berhasil _survive_. Tyrion tidak gentar ketika berbicara dengan kedua wanita berbahaya itu. Wanita-wanita itu sanggup untuk membunuhnya. Cersei sudah jelas membencinya dan sangat menginginkan kematiannya. Daenerys beberapa kali dikecewakan olehnya, sehingga bisa saja ia mendapatkan hukuman mati cepat atau lambat. Seberapapun berbahayanya kedua ratu itu, Tyrion masih sanggup menghadapi mereka.

Mengapa dengan Sansa ia tidak sanggup? Untuk mendekatinya saja, berjalan ke arahnya, menatap matanya, memegang tangannya, berbicara dengannya, butuh keberanian dan tekad yang sangat kuat, lebih dari menghadapi Cersei dan Daenerys sekaligus. Padahal Sansa Stark tidak sekalipun berniat membunuhnya. Sansa tidak pernah membencinya.

Tyrion berhasil beberapa kali mengajak berunding Cersei maupun Daenerys, namun dia tidak berhasil membujuk Sansa. Dia berusaha membuat Sansa menjalin persekutuan dengan Daenerys, namun tidak berhasil. Sekali ini bahkan Sansa meragukannya, meragukan pilihannya untuk setia pada Daenerys. Perkataan Sansa yang tajam bahwa Daenerys akan menghalangi keharmonisan pernikahan mereka, sangat melukai Tyrion. Luka itu disebabkan adanya kesadaran bahwa sebenarnya Sansa ingin kembali kepadanya, dan Tyrion lebih memilih setia pada wanita lain. Hal ini disadari Tyrion sebagai sesuatu yang menyakitkan bagi Sansa. Sesuatu yang sangat ia takutkan, ia melanggar janjinya.

Ya, dia sadar, dia tidak berani menghadapi Sansa bukan karena takut mati, tetapi karena takut melukai Sansa. Ia tidak ingin wanita itu terluka lagi, sudah cukup penderitaan yang dialami Sansa. Ia tidak ingin menjadi salah satu penyebabnya, lagi pula dia sudah berjanji. Bahwa satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Sansa adalah dengan tidak menyakitinya.

Inilah yang akan ia lakukan, meskipun akan membuatnya terbunuh. Sansa benar-benar tidak mempercayai Daenerys. Sansa menganggap Daenerys sama sadisnya seperti Cersei. Tidak ada hal yang bisa mengubah pendapatnya itu. Tyrion sadar bahwa dengan bersikap begitu, Sansa bisa membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Daenerys bisa melakukan kekejaman terhadap musuh-musuhnya. Oleh karena itu, Tyrion tidak ingin Sansa bermusuhan dengan Daenerys.

"Tyrion, aku tahu maksudmu. Hanya satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan, jika kau ingin melindungiku", ujar Sansa ketika Tyrion berpamitan dengannya.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untuk keselamatanmu, Sansa".

"Daenerys bukanlah ratu yang pantas bertahta di Iron Throne. Jon Snow lebih pantas. Oleh karena itu pastikan bahwa Jon Snow lah yang menjadi King of Seven Kingdom".

"Jon pasti tidak menginginkan itu, lagipula Dany…"

"Kau akan menyaksikan apa yang kukhawatirkan, my Lord. Jika itu terjadi, berjanjilah untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Kematianmu akan menjadi luka yang sangat dalam bagiku".

Kalimat itu seakan baru diucapkan Sansa beberapa detik yang lalu, ketika akhirnya Tyrion menyaksikan langsung kekejaman sang ratu naga, seperti yang telah diprediksi Sansa. Hanya satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, agar tidak melukai kekasih hatinya: bertahan hidup dan kembali kepadanya, sang wanita ketiga dan terakhir.


End file.
